When hell comes a knocking
by SnapeFreak4everrr
Summary: Set during eclipse. What if the newborn army knew about the werewolves? What if they knew one in particular was close to their target? Will be Edward/Bella/Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob was annoyed.

Jacob's POV

I just brought Bella home, after she broke her hand, and of course got into a confrontation with –Edward- the leech. Just when I was about to go full wolf Charlie runs out.

My face went quite red when I told Charlie the series of events which had led to me and _him _fighting. I felt kind of guilty, I did provoke Bella.

I noticed Edward smirk at my internal admission. I couldn't help but snarl at him, until an idea struck me. _Oh God prepare yourself Jake, _he raised an eyebrow at me when I began thinking…

"Edward?" Charlie said running outside shaking his hips, "What do you think of my new thong?"

Edward made a choking noise, a look of unadulterated horror on his face.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked rather alarmed by the vampire's changing colour.

"Fine", he coughed out, I could barely withhold my laughter, I didn't even know vampires could turn green.

"We should get you to the hospital Bella", Charlie said.

"No its fine, Carlisle can look at it", Bella said turning to Edward's car. I couldn't hold my growl.

Edward stilled, probably knowing I was about to phase, but I couldn't help it; I needed to rip him apart.

He obviously read my mind because he quickly said "Jacob how is Emily?"

Charlie looked completely bewildered by this, but Bella's face lit up in understanding and alarm. It was a low blow but it broke me out of my trance. I couldn't hurt Bella like that; I could never hurt Bella at all. True she broke her hand but c'mon, that was totally her own fault.

I saw the leeches lips curve upward, and felt the urge to laugh as well, but stopped myself. _Mortal enemies, mortal enemies, _I chanted to myself.

I realised that it had been quiet for a while and said, "She's fine, everything is fine now", I said hoping he understood.

He did.

"Come on, we should get that hand looked at", he said steering her towards the car. Bella glared at me as he did this, but I responded with a wink which caused her gaze to falter.

I quickly said goodbye to Charlie, assuring him that Billy would be over tomorrow to watch his TV and drink his beer.

I walked just out of view and phased clothes and all.

_Hi Jake_ came an excited voice.

_Seth aren't you supposed to be studying?_ I asked rolling my eyes.

_Its fine Jake besides Paul picked up a scent earlier and I'm trying to track it._ I was nearing him now and could smell him, _Okay kid you go home and study I'll take over. _

He turned his head and gave me a puppy dog look (Pun definitely intended).

_Aww c'mon Jake._ I nudged him in the direction of home, _Goodbye Seth_. I heard him whine and snorted.

_Fine._

He took off and I could hear him thinking about when he would get his first vampire hunt, then switched to thinking about what pizza his mom had ordered for him. I shook my head snorting, there were times when I loved that Seth had phased, if only to share the thoughts of someone so innocent.

_I am not_ came an indignant cry.

I laughed but froze as I picked up a scent, _Hey do you want any help?_

_Naw its ok its only one, and the trail is a couple of days old, its amazing it survived through the rain. Weird._

_Okay, hey do you want some pizza saved?_

_Definitely Bro, no pineapple._

_Eww pineapple._

I let out a bark of laughter, but was cut off by a snarl. I turned my head and sure enough there was a vamp.

_Are you sure you don't want any help?_

_No go home Seth, besides I was game to kill at least one leech tonight._

A rustling behind me alerted my attention to another behind me.

_Oh God._

_Seth,_ I warned I could tell he was going to run back here.

_Jake how many are there?_

I inhaled deep, flinching slightly at the fowl smell, it must be the diet they smell worse than the Cullens.

Then I stopped.

_Jake_ Seth whispered.

_Get the others._

I could feel him running towards the reservation, but I don't think he'll get back in time.

I was surrounded by at least twelve vampires, one was holding Bella's sweater.

"Here doggy doggy", he laughed.

I lunged.

Sam's POV

Me, Emily and Leah were watching the Wizard of Oz. Leah and I were closer now, ever since the first time she phased and her and Jared imprinted on each other. Now I knew what everyone meant, sharing a mind with and imprinted person was practically torture.

"Wow this film is gay" We all laughed at that one.

We were interrupted by a howl.

Leah's eyes widened, "That's Seth".

We both jumped up, "Something's wrong", as another howl echoed.

We both ran through the door and phased quickly.

_What's going on?_ Jared's voice came quickly; he had just phased too, _Is Leah ok…?_

_I'm fine_ Leah answered.

_Seth?_

_Vamps! A lot of them_ we ran even faster following Seth and the scent hit me, I snarled_, Jake's on his own_, I felt my blood turn to ice, the scene from Jakes memory playing in my mind, _Our pack brother._

_Jake you there?_ I called in my head.

_Little busy at the moment_, he was still fighting, but he was in pain I could feel it. It was very strange in the pack plural when one was in pain we could feel it, without really feeling it.

_We won't be long,_ we were still five minutes out.

_That's too long._

_Shut up Paul!_ I knew it wasn't Paul's fault but god he didn't know when to control his thoughts.

Our inner argument was disrupted by a blood chilling, ear piercing scream.

_JAKE!_


	2. Capter 2

Loved ones were afraid

Bella's POV

"After you're changed there is one thing you'll want more", Rosalie explained, but I knew where she was going with this, "One thing you'll kill for… Blood".

It was a difficult thing to acknowledge, that there would ever be a time when Edward was not my everything. The idea that I would ever want anything more than Edward just seemed painful, and that stupid little voice in my head was nagging me.

_Everything? Edward doesn't see it that way, neither does Jake, neither do you._ God I hated that voice.

I was going to respond but even with my human ears I heard it. Jake. Have you ever had the experience, where you knew that this moment was one that would haunt you until the day you met your grave, and in my case long after it. The moment I heard Jacob's howl turned human scream, I knew this was such an occasion.

"Bella!" Edward was behind me in a second, so fast I could barely see him until his arms were around me.

"That's Jacob! It's Jacob!" I was hysterical, and I don't know why, it wasn't going to help. I don't even know how I knew it was Jacob, it could have been any one of the pack, but I just knew, because I felt the fear grip my heart when I heard it.

"Bella, it's okay, Emmett and Jasper are going now they'll-"

"No! I have to go!" Edward began to disagree with me, talking about the dangers and I knew it was practically suicide if whatever it was beat Jacob but I couldn't let him die, not when the last thing I ever did was punch him. "Edward please", I was crying now, "He can't die".

"Alright", I stared into his eyes, his face looking as fraught as I know I looked. I didn't have time to ponder this because in an instant he had swung me onto his back and leapt over the balcony. He landed with a run, the faster he had ever gone with me. But my mind was elsewhere.

_Jake._

Jasper's POV

"Run faster Emmett!" I all but snarled.

I couldn't handle the despair and fear that flooded from the house when we heard that howl. I knew it wasn't going to be long before Edward and Bella followed us. I knew when I felt the intense regret and love from Bella that they would follow. More surprisingly was the feelings of fear and caring that were coming from Edward, and I don't think they were directed at Bella.

We ran the smell getting stronger. The smell of vampires, and a lot of blood. The newborns had gotten through our territory and we hadn't noticed, we had been so busy watching Bella's house we never thought. We kept running until we hit the treaty line where we stopped.

We stood listening, our senses sharp, trying to pick up anything. Newborns were careless they would rustle a tree or step on a twig. We listened until we heard and scream, this one weaker and muffled, but our hearing picked it up.

We ran towards it but were once again met by the treaty line. They were heading north over the Makah reservation. This was not some newborns hunting randomly, this was planned, they knew where they were going. And they had someone hostage, whoever it was it seemed with all the blood in the air that they had killed Jacob to get him.

"Where are the wolves?"

I heard the footsteps behind me. Edward arrived and the chokingly strong emotions were once again smothering me, I sent out waves of calm, but they only seemed to ease Bella.

"What's happening? Why have we stopped?" Bella asked her voice at a higher pitch and clouded by tears.

"This is the treaty line", I said not expecting the reaction I got.

"So? Jacob needs us!" She said pounding her tiny fists against Edward's shoulder. Edward winced as though in pain, but I knew it wasn't because of Bella. Edward turned his head to look at Bella, and nodded.

Before I could stop him he launched himself across the river, violating the treaty, and into Quileute land.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked taking a half step towards the river then back. I knew Emmett held no extraordinary fondness for the wolves, but he cared about Bella and these newborns were trying to get to her.

"We will help our brothers", I turned to see Carlisle who had just arrived. He wasn't just referring to Edward but to the entire pack. He viewed them as brothers and they hardly even regarded him as human. I could never understand how Carlisle could be so forgiving and tolerant. It both amazed and scared me. "Esme and Alice have gone to protect Charlie, just in case they try and follow Bella's scent. Come".

Without a second thought I launched myself across the river and had taken off. Carlisle ran a different direction from us, probably to where Jacob Black had been, Emmett and I followed the vampire's scent all the way to the border of the Makah reservation, there was no chance they would let us anywhere near their land, and judging by the amount of blood I smelt, the person must be dead.

Suddenly I got confused, this smell didn't make me react like blood usually does, and it was different. I got closer to a drop of blood along the trail and smelt it.

_Oh no._

Carlisle's POV

Esme and I had just returned from hunting, I always did love hunting with her, she just made even the blandest elk taste better.

"Carlisle! There's a problem", Alice had raced out. She explained things to me quickly, and explained how Edward's future had gone blank and Jasper and Emmett were at the treaty line.

"Go keep an eye on Charlie, newborns are unpredictable", I yelled running towards my sons.

I found them quickly they were near a strong scent of blood, though it was different. We got across the river and ran. Jasper and Emmett followed the newborn's scents, I followed Edward's, if anyone was going to need my medical skills right now it was Jacob, at least I hoped he would need my medical skills.

I got to the clearing not a few seconds behind Edward who was nearly frantic, with Bella hysterical as well. There was a small fire with about two vampire's burning.

"Bella", I said in a slightly raised voice, gripping her arms so she would look me in the eye, "This will not help, calm down. We need you to be strong".

She nodded, choking back a sob, when the sound of very heavy paws were approaching. I stilled myself, this was not going to be pleasant. _Edward, I know you're worried but please keep Bella calm, if she panics the wolves will become anxious, and more dangerous._

He nodded and I knew if he had tears he would be crying them now. I didn't understand my son's relationship with Jacob, I had thought them as enemies. However the reaction he was having now would suggest close friends or brothers.

I turned towards the edge of the clearing, the wolves had arrived. They looked around and blanched at the smell, whether because of the vampires or the blood. The one, Paul I think his name is, bared his teeth at me and prepared to launch.

"Where's Jake?" I was not the only one surprised that the young one, Seth, had transformed back into his human form. The others stared at him like he had just volunteered to be a blood donor. Sam growled at Seth as he quickly threw on some shorts.

"I don't know", I said as some of the others transformed, Paul looking disgusted and his eyes held a fury I had never seen. I saw Edward flinch, he was seeing what happened in the pack's mind.

"You're violating the treaty! You violated it now you attacked our-", He shouted.

"No, we only just arrived. We heard the fight and came, I don't care about the treaty right now and we didn't hurt Jake", I stared at Edward surprised. I knew he was upset, but referring to the beta of the wolf pack as Jake, seemed very unorthodox. I reasoned with myself that it was probably due to the pack plural.

"Carlisle!", Jasper and Emmett had arrived, the trail obviously leading them to a dead end but something was off. The wolves snarled at my sons, still unsure about who was involved in this. "The newborns, they have someone with them, they're bleeding good. Carlisle it was a wolf".

There were howls of despair and Sam changed in front of us, eyes ablaze with anger and fear. He approached us many of the wolves following.

"What is going on? What are newborns and why did they take Jacob?" He growled. I sighed this was going to be a difficult explanation. I told them of the newborns, what they were, how they were different, and how they had been terrorising Seattle.

"But why Jake?" Seth asked almost in tears, I felt Jasper sending waves of calm. I knew the situation was chaotic and all the different, intense emotions would be hard for him to bear.

"It's me", I was startled as Bella who had long since given up standing, and was crouched on the ground, "This is all my fault, the intruder in my room, and Victoria. It's my fault", she said breaking down.

"You said Seattle", Sam said. I looked over and nodded, Edward beside me got a serious look on his face and nodded as well but I don't think he was nodding at the question.

"Okay. We're going to Seattle", Sam said addressing the pack.

"We're coming too".

"Edward-" I started, but he just looked at me and I knew what was going on. He needed Jacob just as much as Bella did.

I nodded, "We're going to Seattle".


End file.
